Travilin' Soldier
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: The story of a soldier his love through war...-.- bad summary... PLEASE READ!! *one-shot* *shonen-ai (y/y, r/b, s/j)* *song fic*


Travelin' Soldier  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Chaos: HEY! I went to the Dixie Chicks concert the other day! IT WAS COOL! Anyways, I had the idea for this fic from it! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Yami Mamoru-18  
  
Yugi Muto-14  
  
Joey Wheeler-15  
  
Seto Kaiba-16  
  
Ryou Shizuka-14  
  
Bakura Kogeki-19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Travelin' Soldier' or YuGiOh. Excuse me while I go off to cry now.  
  
*%&%* Travelin' Soldier *%&%*  
  
Yami was walking over to where the bus would pick him up. He was going to fight in the Vietnam War, as he had been drafted. He had just turned eighteen a couple days ago and was ready to go to war...he hoped. 'When is the damn bus going to get here? This is boring and I am HUNGREY! Huh? A diner! Cool, I could get a bit to eat!' With a small smile he walked over to the diner.  
  
~Two days past eighteen  
  
~He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
  
~Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
  
Yugi was tired. He had been working all day serving food to soldiers. 'How can they eat so much?' His bangs had kept getting in his way, but, after teasing him, his friend Joey had given him a bandana to tie them back with. Seto, his boyfriend had come by also and they had talked. Unfortunately, they had left so now he was all alone, well, except for the customers. He was glad he only had about an hour left in his shift. Then he could go home and relax...while studying for his finals and worrying about the war. How enjoyable. He saw another soldier sit down and quickly walked over to help him.  
  
Yami was kinda nervous. Okay, he was REALLY nervous. He heard a waiter walk up and looked towards him. He stared at the waiter's large violet eyes. "Hello! Welcome to Domino Diner. What can I get you?" The waiter asked, smiling at Yami, who was trying not to blush. Yami ordered, but when the waiter, Yugi, came back Yami had an idea.  
  
"Um...Yugi? I was wondering, could you sit down and talk to me? I'm feeling kinda down about all this stuff." Yugi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, um..."  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Sure Yami! If you can wait an hour I know the perfect place! I'll just have to get off my shift!" Yugi explained, giving Yami a small smile, which Yami returned. Yugi then hurried back to work while Yami waited for him to get done. 'Maybe he can help me feel better...I hope.'  
  
~Gave his order to a boy with a bandana 'round his head  
  
~He's a little shy so he gave him a smile  
  
~And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
  
~And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
  
~He said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
Yugi finished up his shift and smiled. 'Finally! Now I just need to meet up with Yami!' Yugi rushed over to where the older teen was waiting. "Yami? I'm done!" Yami turned to the petite teen as Yugi led him to the pier. Yami marveled at the surprisingly clear water then smiled and turned to Yugi who was watching him nervously.  
  
"I love it! It's very beautiful." 'Like you.' Yami assured Yugi. "Um...Yugi, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I really don't have anyone to write, or receive a letter from. My parents are dead and I didn't really have any friends. What I mean is, if you don't mind, could I send letters to you?" 'Please? I would really like that tenshi'  
  
Yugi blushed "I-I'd really like that Yami." He turned to Yami and smiled.  
  
"Nice. I don't mean to bug you if you have a boyfriend or anything..."  
  
"I don't. No one seems to like me that way."  
  
"I do." Yami said as he leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek.  
  
~So they went down and they sat on the pier  
  
~He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
  
~I've got no one to send a letter to  
  
~Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
Yugi just blushed and smiled. "R-really?"  
  
"Yes angel. I'm sorry that we can't stay together for a long time."  
  
"It's okay." Yugi whispered, sitting down. Yami sat down next to him and held him. He noticed water on his hand and looked at Yugi's face and saw he was crying.  
  
"Yugi..." He murmured, whipping the tears away.  
  
"I, I just don't want anything to happen to you. It would break my heart Yami..."  
  
"Shh...don't cry angel."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good." Yami looked up and saw the bus. "I'll see you later Yugi." He leaned down and gave Yugi one more kiss, then left.  
  
"I'll wait for you forever, come back to me." Yugi whispered as the bus left. As soon as it was out of sight he walked home. He bumped into Joey when he was almost there.  
  
"Yug? What's wrong?" Joey asked. When Yugi had told him Joey sighed. "It's probably for the beast. He's way to old for you Yugi, you're only 14!"  
  
"So? Ryou's 14 too but you don't have a problem with Bakura! And he's 19!"  
  
"Yug, it's just, you will probably never see him again." Yugi glanced up at him, letting Joey see the tears running down his face, and ran. 'Yami, come back to me...'  
  
~I cried  
  
~Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
~Too young for him they told him  
  
~Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
~Our love will never end  
  
~Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
~Never more to be alone  
  
~When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
'Dearest Yugi, how I miss you. I miss the way that we could talk, and, even thought we had just meet, it seemed like I had known you forever. I love you and everyday we are apart my heart cries for you. I especially miss you on nights like tonight. There is bombing nearby and I must admit, it scares me. I'm so glad that I have you; every letter I get from you gives me hope. I remember your smile and the way you were so surprised when I said that I liked you. I may not be able to write you for a while, but don't worry. With all my love â€"Yamiâ€" p.s. I'll be home soon '  
  
Yugi smiled as he read Yami's letter. He quickly took out a paper and started writing a letter to his love. When done he re-read it then sent it, hoping his love would be doing okay.  
  
'Dear Yami, I hope you are okay. I really miss you! I can't wait till you get home! I hope that you don't get hurt of anything and hit your target. Also, do you know a Bakura Kogeki? He is my friend, Ryou Shizuka's, boyfriend. If you know him, how is he? Ryou is very worried because Bakura doesn't write him too often. Anyways, I hope you are doing well. I love you. Keep safe. Love forever â€"Yugiâ€" p.s. I'll wait for you forever, come back to me.'  
  
~So the letters came  
  
~From an army camp  
  
~In California then Vietnam  
  
~And he told him of his heart  
  
~It might be love  
  
~And all of the things he was so scared of  
  
~He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
  
~I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
  
~And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
  
~Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while  
  
Yami smiled as he read Yugi's letter. How he missed his tenshi so much. "YAMI! The planes! They're getting close! We need to leave!" Bakura Kogeki yelled at his friend. Yami heard the engines roar. He meet with his friends and their 'leader' Jimmy, told them where the safe haven was. They started on their way but then saw foot soldiers approaching them. The two girls, Roxanne and Ruby, quickly fired their machine guns, but fell from return fire. Scott's look hardened and fired some more rounds, killing several Vietnamese, until he was torched by a flamethrower. Bakura was fighting hand-to-hand with three Vietnamese soldiers, but was killed when another threw a grenade at them. Yami was holding his own until one of the bombers dropped a bomb. 'Yugi, I'm sorry. I failed you my love.' Were his last thoughts.  
  
~I cried  
  
~Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
~Too young for him they told him  
  
~Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
~Our love will never end  
  
~Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
~Never more to be alone  
  
~When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
Yugi was anxiously awaiting another letter, but a month went by with no news from his love. 'I just hope he's not hurt.' Yugi thought, as he got ready to go to the soccer game. He met with Ryou, Joey and Seto. The last two were kissing while Ryou was looking rather sad. Yugi could tell he was thinking of Bakura. "Lets go guys!" He called and started towards the stadium. They got in and started talking.  
  
"Seto says that he has a cabin that we can all go to and relax in after the war's over! What do you guys think? You can both bring your boyfriends!" Yugi and Ryou brightened at the thought. Yugi was sure that Yami would love to go to the mountains with him! That would be a wonderful was to recognize the end of the war!  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Yugi called as he ran to get ready for the game. He wasn't a athlete, but he was part of the marching band. He grabbed his instrument and dressed up. He then ran to join his friends, Stephanie Fitzgerald, a senior that played the flute, and Jazmine Woods, a junior who also played the flute. He himself was a piccolo player.  
  
They were ready to go and play the best they could when the announcer started listing off local casualties in the Vietnam War.  
  
~One Friday night at a football game  
  
~The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
  
~A man said folks would you bow your heads  
  
~For a list of local Vietnam dead  
  
"Scott Stewart-20"  
  
"Bakura Kogeki-19"  
  
"Matthew Footdale-21"  
  
"Roxanne Searcy-18"  
  
"Ruby Ramirez-18"  
  
"Michael Minkiewitz-19"  
  
"Yami Mamoru -18"  
  
"Jimmy Fitzgerald-23"  
  
Stephanie started crying at her brother's name and Jazmine looked shocked when she heard her friend's names. He was sure Ryou was crying when he heard Bakura's name and that Joey and Seto were comforting him. No one was there to comfort him. He ran.  
  
Under the bleachers he cried, until he had no more tears left. Then he cried some more.  
  
~Cryin' all alone under the stands  
  
~Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
  
~And one name read and nobody really cared  
  
~But a petite little boy with a bandana 'round his head  
  
Yugi walked home in the rain. It had started a little into the game. He was still crying, each step weighed down in sadness. 'Why Yami? Why? Why did you have to die? I'll never love another. I'll wait for you forever, comeback to me...I love you Yami, and I will forever.' Yugi reached his home with an empty heart.  
  
~I cried  
  
~Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
~Too young for him they told him  
  
~Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
~Our love will never end  
  
~Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
~Never more to be alone  
  
~When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
Yugi reached his room and pulled out an old army blade that his father use to own. 'Why should I stay here if my love is gone? There's no point. Sure, I have my friends, but Yami, my Yami is gone. I love you Yami, and I'll see you soon.' He plunged the knife towards his heart..  
  
Right before it hit, his hand stopped, as if someone was holding it. Yugi looked up and could see Yami, dressed in his uniform standing there. He smiled gently at Yugi and pulled the dagger away. He bent down and hugged the pained teen.  
  
"No my love, you cannot. I will not let you. Live your live, my tenshi, it is not your time. I love you Yugi." Yami whispered to Yugi gently. "Now I must go. I will see you again my love, but promise me you will not kill yourself.  
  
Yugi nodded. Yami began to fade, but whispered one thing before he left.  
  
"I'll wait for you forever, come back to me."  
  
~I cried  
  
~Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
~Too young for him they told him  
  
~Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
~Our love will never end  
  
~Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
~Never more to be alone  
  
~When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
When Yugi talked to Ryou the next day he found his friend had had a similar experience. "I miss him, but I know someday we'll meet again." Yugi nodded and smiled at his friend as they walked into a restaurant. They sat by the window and watched the rain as they ate their food, looking out into the cold day. The next thing they knew was a drunk driver headed towards them, a crash, and darkness.  
  
When they awoke, they found their loves next to them. Yugi looked up to Yami and Yami held him. "See, forever doesn't seem that long does it?" Yami whispered into his love's ear, then kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi smiled as he returned the kiss.  
  
"I love you Yami, now and until forever." He whispered.  
  
*%&%*-*%&%*  
  
Chaos: Great, I broke my two rules.  
  
Suicune: Rules?  
  
Chaos: Yea, 1) No sap. 2) Not a lot of fluff. I broke them both!  
  
Suicune: It was a very good fic hikari! Relax.  
  
Chaos: Well, I liked it! ^___^ Please review! Remember, nine out of ten doctors say reviews cure writes block! [I shot the other one XD]  
  
Suicune: *shakes head* No flames please. Hopefully we'll be able to work on Truth and Alone soon...  
  
Chaos: I get it! I'm working on it! -.-' 


End file.
